


Ai to Seishun no Takarazuka

by sarabakanashimi



Category: Takarazuka Revue
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/sarabakanashimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Scritta per:</b> Prima settimana (<a href="http://1frase.livejournal.com">1frase</a>) @ <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/524190.html">F3.U.C.K.S. Fest</a> di <a href="http://fanfic_italia.livejournal.com">fanfic_italia</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ai to Seishun no Takarazuka

**Author's Note:**

> Le 50 frasi sono suddivise in diversi momenti della vita delle due protagoniste. Parte degli eventi narrati nelle frasi si svolgono dopo quanto avviene nel racconto [À Bientôt](http://sophie-tentacle.livejournal.com/13847.html) \-- Grazie mille e mille ancora a Fiorediloto, Def e Juuhachi Go per le consuete dosi di sopportazione, feedback e quant'altro <3

#29 Lacrime 

Tutto è cominciato con le sue lacrime, raggomitolata in un mucchietto pietoso nell’angolo della sala prove, quanto tutte se n’erano già andate – non è che non sapesse che le senpai potevano essere molto cattive con le ragazzine del primo anno, ma con speranza tutta infantile aveva pensato che non potesse toccare a lei – e l’abbraccio confortante di Madako, già al quinto ken, alta ed elegante, con un principio di quel sorriso che avrebbe sciolto molti cuori in parte dissolto nei piani ancora infantili del suo viso; il suo abbraccio, un bacio sulla guancia e un sundae al cioccolato con panna: la via più diretta al cuore di Nadeshiko.

#18 Rossetto

La prima volta succede il giorno dello hatsubutai, tra tutù e piume di struzzo in colori vivaci sistemati all’ultimo momento, pianti isterici delle debuttanti terrorizzate, nervosismo, bisogno di fare pipì nonostante il body completamente allacciato; succede che Nadeshiko entra in sala prove con uno sbaffo di rossetto sul collettino del body bianco candido, e resta persino sorpresa quando sente le risatine delle coetanee, che fanno presto a collegare lo sfregio rosso scuro con il colore sulla bocca di Hitode Madako; la vergogna è mostruosa, ma il terrore del palco la sovrasta e il sorriso rosso carminio un po’ sbavato di Tako ricopre ogni cosa.

#23 Dolce

Nadeshiko è appostata all’inizio del corridoio, e con un senso di disagio, di nausea, di deliziosa ansia, si passa di mano in mano il sacchetto in cui ha confezionato con cura dei biscotti fatti in casa, da consegnare a Tako; scuote la testa e si dà dell’idiota – “come nel peggior manga!” – ma quando in lontananza compare la sua figura alta ed elegante, sulle guance le sbocciano fiori rosa di piacere.

#49 Note

Nonostante facesse parte del suo mestiere e fosse un'attività che svolgeva tutti i giorni con il massimo impegno, il buon umore costringeva Tako a cantare mentre sfaccendava per casa; che poi scegliesse determinati pezzi – come il brano da Phantom, con il suo do re mi fa sol – era un gradito di più.

02# Lenzuola

Nadeshiko per fortuna è armata di pazienza - Tako è una di quelle donne lunatiche che in congiuntura con la luna diventa l'Anticristo, al punto da far appassire le piante - consegna borse dell'acqua calda, orsetti di peluche, tisane bollenti e cambia senza battere ciglio le lenzuola macchiate. 

04# Interrogatorio

L'età di Nadeshiko perdona molte cose - anche i 'mi ami?' che fioriscono nei momenti più impensati - e il romanticismo del Takarazuka condona mille altri cliché: che importa se il risultato è diabetico, quando appartiene solo e soltanto a loro?

40# Sabbia

In agosto il giorno libero è devoluto interamente ai giochi sulla spiaggia, alle passeggiate sul bagnasciuga, agli interminabili bagni di mare, all'ultima idiozia di Nadeshiko che, al contrario di Tako – che si è unta per benino di crema solare protezione 80 e ha inforcato cappellone e occhiali di sole – è rossa e spellata dove non è nera e lentigginosa.

26#Pallone

Come se non bastasse, in spiaggia ha portato un pallone a vivaci colori che, molto presto, sparisce sulle onde oltre la linea dell'orizzonte, e, per consolarla, Tako deve comprarle un gelato, darle un bacio e accarezzarle un triangolo del bikini, mentre nessuno guarda.

17# Cane

Sulla via del ritorno, vicino ad un albergo elegante del lungomare, Nadeshiko vede una signora altezzosa con al guinzaglio un botolo dalla stessa espressione, e scoppia a ridere tanto forte da far voltare la donna; più tardi, per consolarla della pelle che tira e brucia, Tako le sussurra all'orecchio che il suo cucciolo ideale sarebbe senz'altro una bestiola piccola, riccia e molesta.

43# Bosco

Il giorno del picnic, invece, Nade ne fa un'altra delle sue: si alza all'alba per cucinare infinite prelibatezze e poi, mentre le formiche le assaltano, si addormenta con la testina riccioluta sulle gambe di Tako, protetta dalle cime degli alberi.

\------------

1# Gelosia 

Tako non ha motivo di essere gelosa – le ha tutte e in quantità superiori alla norma: bellezza, eleganza, fascino,carisma – eppure nonostante tutte le sue qualità superlative il dubbio si fa strada nella sua mente come un tarlo affamato e inquieto di fronte ad ogni situazione vagamente sospetta: Nadeshiko che va innocentemente a pranzo con le compagne di classe è già troppo, ma Todoroki-san che la sceglie per il suo prossimo dinner show la fa schiumare di gelosia per un mese.

\------------

39#Ossessione

Di tanto in tanto, un oggetto di Tako spunta tra la roba di Nadeshiko ammonticchiata alla rinfusa di qua e di là: oggetti banali e comuni, che tuttavia portano ancora il segno della sua presenza; ogni volta che qualcosa si palesa in questo modo Nadeshiko scoppia in lacrime e si chiede se potrà mai sfuggire a questa ossessione.

24#Maglia

Il primo è un maglioncino troppo grande per Nadeshiko, di foggia maschile, color foglia; Nade vi immerge il viso e aspira a fondo il vago sentore del profumo usato da Tako.

08# Libro

Poi c'è il libro che lei stava leggendo di recente, ancora con il segno al punto in cui Tako era arrivata – lo sfoglia fino a trovare la pagina con la ditata di cioccolato, e si concede un sorriso senza zucchero.

50# Manette

Quando le tira su con due dita e l'aria schifata, Nadeshiko quasi scoppia a ridere nonostante il dolore sorto nel petto: le manette ricoperte di pelo rosa sono state uno scherzo fatto a Tako per un loro anniversario, anni fa, e mai usate.

41#Aereo

E sotto a tutto ci sono i dannati biglietti dell'aereo, i dannati biglietti comprati e mai usati, con i quali intendevano andare in gita alle terme su a Nord, rilassarsi, purificarsi; un viaggio mai avvenuto, ma ancora in cima ai sogni di Nadeshiko.

05 # Melodia

Nei mesi successivi, ogni volta che entra in un negozio, la musica sommessa si trasforma nella melodia dell'ultimo spettacolo e le ginocchia le tremano, inevitabilmente dieci minuti dopo si ritrova a canticchiare _'Melodie de Paris'_ , e il cuore le salta un battito.

# 3 Caffè

A Tako piaceva una varietà dal gusto particolarmente forte, una tostatura di arabica che Nadeshiko non riusciva a bere, ma che all'apertura di una nuova confezione spandeva un profumo celestiale in tutto il cucinino: dopo la rottura, nelle fauci della disperazione, Nadeshiko ne comprava una busta e se la teneva nel cassetto come profumabiancheria, illudendosi che indossare mutandine all'aroma di Italian Roast l'avrebbe riportata indietro.

#34 Anniversario

Oggi sarebbe il loro anniversario, ma non lo è, e Nadeshiko è andata al lavoro con le stesse occhiaie e gli stessi occhi rossi coperti dagli stessi occhiali da sole di quando Tako l’ha lasciata, anche se sono passati molti mesi – per fortuna la Asami tiene la lingua a posto, perché oggi Nadeshiko desidera soltanto raggomitolarsi nel letto e trapassare, e non ci perderebbe molto a farle rimangiare il suo perfido ghignetto. 

\--------------  
27#Alba

Sono anni che Nadeshiko si alza alla stessa ora, e sono anni che impreca contro l'orario insano al quale si costringe ad alzarsi: se non fosse pigra e lenta la mattina potrebbe alzarsi mezz'ora più tardi, ma nella crudele mezz'ora in meno sono incluse tre o quattro ricadute, strizzando forte gli occhi e la mente di fronte all'inevitabilità della vita che ricomincia.

19# Orologio

Per prima cosa allunga una mano intorpidita e schiaccia il tasto snooze sulla sveglia, guadagnando altri cinque tesi minuti di sonno: non appena è sul punto di riaddormentarsi, precipitando in un sonno leggero ma popolato di sogni inquietanti, la sveglia ricomincia querula con il suo PI PI PI.

#31 Occhiali

La seconda manovra consiste nella ricerca a tastoni degli occhiali, che non porta mai quando lavora, ma che sono indispensabili quando è appena sveglia; di solito finisce per appoggiare le dita molli e appiccicose di sonno sulle lenti, cosa che è capace di rovinarle la giornata.

15# Fotografia

Recuperata la vista, alza lo sguardo con cautela sulla foto incorniciata sul comodino, una foto scattata in tempi più felici e che non è capace di spostare da lì: lei e Tako al mare, sorridenti, abbronzate, con cappelli idioti in testa – un po' le fa male, un po' le fa venire il sorriso.

46# Polvere

Nel tragitto tra la camera da letto e il cucinino Nadeshiko inciampa sulle scarpe col tacco abbandonate la sera prima, sullo scendiletto tutto arrotolato, sulla borsa strabordante nascosta vicino alla porta, e su un mestolo che non si sa come è per terra: per non cadere si appoggia su un mobile nel soggiornino e lascia la stampa delle cinque dita su un fertile strato di polvere.

35#Quadro

Appena fuori dalla cucina raddrizza un quadro dal soggetto trascurabile, notevole soltanto per perizia con la quale Nadeshiko l'ha inchiodato storto, ammaccandosi nel processo tre dita delle mani e l'alluce.

#32 Latte

La colazione è sacra, e quanto meno le permette di recuperare le facoltà mentali: quindi latte, caffé, dolcetti assortiti che le daranno il bruciore di stomaco ma che la fanno sentire così decadente e europea, zuppa di miso che non c'entra niente ma che le lava le interiora.

21# Salato

Non è mattina se Nadeshiko non ne combina almeno una prima di uscire di casa e oggi è la volta del sale, che ha messo nel latte per sbaglio, e ora si aggira per casa occhialuta, spettinata, azzoppata e sputacchiante.

47#Penna

Prima di uscire Nade compila la lista della spesa, che di solito è un capolavoro di arte surreale (patate, latte, pantofole, iguana, sali da bagno) e che in realtà possiede un proprio senso compiuto – è tutto inutile, poiché lei la scorda sempre a casa.

42# Viaggio

Nadeshiko è una di quelle persone detestabili in grado di dormire profondamente anche in piedi: il viaggio in metro fino all'Hankyu dura tre quarti d'ora, e lei piomba addormentata come una narcolettica nei primi dieci secondi, per schizzare fuori dalle porte semichiuse della propria fermata all'ultimo istante.

 

06# Lavoro

Lavoro, lavoro, prove, insegnanti di canto, di danza e di mille altre specialità; di tanto in tanto ci sono degli ospiti, ma oggi non è previsto nessuno, non che Nadeshiko sappia.

36# Ripetere

Nadeshiko ama il suo lavoro, tranne che in alcune occasioni, una delle quali è l'essere costretta a ripetere una scena d'amore con tanto di stupido bacio finto – i baci di Tako erano sempre veri, anche sul palco, anche se fingevano che fossero finti – con la Asami, che è sempre tutta imbronciata. 

25# Gelo

Nadeshiko non è sicura di cosa sia più freddo: il soffio di vento invernale proveniente dall'esterno o il sorriso polare di Hitode Madako, in piedi davanti a lei nel bel mezzo della sala prove con un impermeabile (femminile) grigio chiaro e un ombrello nero, ospite speciale delle prove di quest'oggi.

10 # Sguardo

E' il suo sguardo a fregarla, proprio mentre la saluta facendo appello a tutto il proprio autocontrollo, il suo sguardo caldo e affascinante, che in un attimo l'avvolge tutta e le fruga fino in fondo all'anima – Nadeshiko si sente un po' violata e molto, molto eccitata.

09# Chiave

Lo stanzino adiacente alla sala prove non sarà il luogo migliore per questo tipo di liaison, Nadeshiko ne è consapevole, ma è il posto che offre la maggior intimità – questo la dice lunga sul resto dell'edificio – nonostante la sottile e francamente inutile porta a soffietto sia priva di chiave.

13# Sete

Quanto Tako la preme contro la parete e le sfiora il collo con le labbra, Nadeshiko allunga le mani e affonda le dita nei suoi capelli, aspettandoseli corti e trattenuti indietro dal gel; sono più lunghi, puliti, morbidi, ma la sensazione le procura una scossa elettrica, e quando Tako si stringe di più e le fa voltare il viso per baciarla, Nadeshiko si accorge di aver sofferto la sete per più di un anno.

12# Massaggio

Inizia come è iniziato centinaia di volte tra un camerino, dietro le quinte di uno spettacolo, in qualsiasi posto e in qualsiasi momento, inizia con la mano sottile di Nadeshiko che scivola sulla pancia di Tako, accarezzandola lentamente.

11# Biancheria

Quando le sue dita incontrano la consistenza liquida e inconfondibile della seta e il fruscio gentile del pizzo, piuttosto che la solida, ingenua praticità del cotone, Nadeshiko è tentata dall'idea di fermarsi, controllare, assaporare anche con gli occhi.

37# Sfumature

Ora, Nadeshiko sa bene che non è l'abito a fare il monaco, o meglio, le mutandine di seta a fare la otokoyaku, ma prima che la mano grande di Tako si chiuda sul suo seno sinistro riesce a concettualizzare che il cambiamento non le dispiace affatto.

22# Pelle

Quando è prossima all'orgasmo Nadeshiko si perde nei pensieri più assurdi: elefanti rosa con tutù da danza, l'acqua del pesce rosso da cambiare, la riproduzione per partenogenesi, cosa mangiare a pranzo – oggi, intossicata dal profumo della pelle di Tako, si chiede se è vero che la pelle è l'organo più esteso del corpo umano.

44# Bracciale

Esaurite le curiosità scientifiche, nella foga del momento, Nadeshiko ha sollevato il braccio per stringerlo al collo di Tako, per premerla di più contro di sé, ma non ha calcolato affatto il gesto, e il bracciale rigido che porta al polso ha graffiato lo zigomo di Tako.

33# Taglio

La mano di Tako non si è fermata, ma Nadeshiko è precipitata dalle vette dell'Olimpo e, preoccupata, allunga le dita per sfiorare i tre taglietti paralleli sul viso dell'altra, imperlati di minuscole goccioline di sangue.

48# Lingua

Il “non è niente” di Tako l'ha convinta, e, a mo' di scusa, traccia con la punta della lingua i piccoli tagli, traendone un sussulto di Tako e un tocco di sapore metallico quasi impercettibile.

45# Sesso

Che poi, riflette Nadeshiko in quell'attimo speciale che segue l'atto vero e proprio e precede il rivestirsi frenetico con reciproco scambio di cortesie – allacciare bottoni, tirare su zip, rivoltare indumenti dal lato giusto – ci stai tanto bene senza sesso finché non ti accorgi quanto diavolo ti è mancato.

16# Istante

Quando Tako si congeda un po' il cuore le piange, anzi a dire il vero il cuore le sanguina, e parecchio, ma non ci può far nulla, e anche se è stato soltanto il sogno di pochi momenti, per ora ne gode i benefici.

28#Oscurità

Torna a casa che è notte fonda, sulla porta inciampa su qualcosa che è irto di spine; l'imprecazione le muore in gola quando trascina il corpo del reato in casa e accende la luce.

14#Regalo

Rose rosse, uno di quei cliché che è vecchio quanto il mondo – ammesso che gli uomini delle caverne regalassero rose rosse alle loro donne dopo aver dato loro in testa una clava – e che Nadeshiko approva con ogni fibra del suo essere, tanto più se è Tako a inviarle.

38#Significati

Raggomitolata in poltrona con un bicchiere di vino rosso e l'aria del gatto che ha mangiato la crema, Nadeshiko cogita osservando il mazzo di rose al posto d'onore sul tavolino: dopo tre bicchieri di vino arriva alla conclusione che non le importa se vogliano dire 'ti amo ancora, ti prego torna con me' o forse un più prosaico 'grazie per avermela data'.

\--------------  
#30 Tatuaggio

Il tatuaggio è piccolo e discreto, e Nadeshiko lo vede soltanto la mattina dopo, quando, abbarbicata alla schiena di Tako, apre gli occhi sul sole già alto che entra a lame dalla tapparella abbassata per metà; deve essere recente, perchè Tako non lo aveva prima del ritiro, e anche se Nadeshiko non se ne intende affatto di fiori – questo è un fiore dai petali delicati di un porpora sfumato – le pare quasi che sia un nadeshiko.

#7 Denti

Nadeshiko – che non si ricorda affatto quando sia accaduto, ma che sa che è accaduto, in un momento indeterminato della notte, durante uno qualsiasi degli innumerevoli, confusi round – scopre il segno del morso la mattina dopo, guardandosi allo specchio con gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno, i capelli arruffati, le ombre nere del mascara sotto gli occhi e dolorini sparsi un po' ovunque.

20#Computer

Tako ha avuto per anni lo stesso screensaver: una foto di lei e Nade nel letto, avvolte nelle lenzuola e nel mezzo di una battaglia a cuscinate, e Nadeshiko nota con sollievo che lo screensaver è tornato, ora, dopo aver lasciato il posto a noiose vedute innevate e casti deserti dalla sabbia rossa.

**Author's Note:**

> Forse un giorno xD


End file.
